my take on P&P
by TaurusWriter1988
Summary: my very first fanfiction. characters modified. darcy brings his sister with him to netherfield. wickham, collins , bingleys and darcys all arrive on the same day. wickham isnt aware of all this. certain events take place at the assembly ball which changes course of the story. will keep updating. ratings change as per chapters. please review. need a beta
1. Chapter 1

_**I went through all chapters and now all mistakes and errors are corrected. Also while re editing them , I am finding certain points have to be elaborated. so will edit them to make it betetr. please enjoy. dont forget to leave reviews. constructive reviews are what keeps me motivated to write. This is my first fanfiction ever. So i chose my favourite story to put it up in a different way. I can never match Jane Austen and her beautiful literary works. but this a slightly different take on P&P. some character natures are changed. Some are added and some deleted. Some chapters are a bit risque. So rated M for safety.**_

_**all my readers who have already read this part, please read again. some new changes have been made.**_

_**please keep reviewing and motivating.**_

Chapter 1

Longbourne was an estate in the beautiful town of Meryton on the shores of the North Sea and the picturesque place was always full of people who visited to see the beautiful seashores and countryside. Also the proximity to London was beneficial for the inhabitants as they had a steady supply of customers who were willing to spend their money in Meryton.

The Bennets were dining at the Lucases for the second time in a week and it was getting tedious to listen to Sir James expostulate about his St. James Court presentation for the millionth time and Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas were trying to outdo each other bragging about their daughters. Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Charlotte Lucas were celebrated beauties and very accomplished women each in their own right.

Elizabeth Bennet was tired and wanted to retire for the night, but she had nary a hope when her mother was putting out her opinions about Jane and Lydia's dance partners in the ball from the previous night and discussing and voicing her opinions in her loud, shrill manner, about Miss. Francis Lysandra Gardiner had been a diamond of the first water during her own time. When Mr. Thomas Bennet had fallen in love with her and married her, she was a beauty of scarcely 17 years of age, and he was a strapping lad of 21. After 25 years of marriage, both had drifted apart, each in their own world. Mr. Bennet's world was his library and his garden. He loved the company of his books and plants so much so that the day to day management of Longbourne estate fell to his steward and his second eldest daughter, Elizabeth. She was the only one among his 5 daughters who took after him. Both of them shared a liking for books, nature, walks and a sarcastic, subtle sense of humour that many people found unsettling and many people were cautious around them because they were never sure when they were being made fun of.

Jane, his eldest was a fair haired, golden beauty, a very sweet girl of three and twenty who saw the world in a rosy hue. She could never believe ill of others. Lizzy always said, "Jane's guardian angel works extra hard to prevent her from having misfortunes because she's so trusting that she'll never think that anyone can be mean to her."

His younger 3 daughters were not exactly paragons of comportment. Mary was the third oldest, Catherine (Kitty) the fourth, and Lydia was the youngest and her mother's favourite. She led the other three in all their exploits.

Mary was a fairly serious. bookish girl of nineteen who loved ribbons and music. she dearly loved to play and show off, but in a small limited society, such occasions were few and far in between. Lydia was a pretty young nubile thing of sixteen who was considered by some people as very fast and flirtatious and quite unmannered. Her elder sister Catherine, called Kitty usually followed suit with her sister in all sorts of misbehaviour.

" Mr. Bennet , Mr. Bennet, Netherfield Park is being leased out to a gentleman with 7000 a year. " Mrs. Bennet cried, bursting into the garden.  
Mr. Bennet did not welcome this intrusion in his privacy and set down his small spade. He was performing an experiment with his roses, grafting different coloured blooms onto a single bush. He turned and asked his wife, "And what I am to do with this information madam."

" Mr. Bennet, you must go call on him. 7000 a year! If he chooses and marries one of our girls, we l be set for life. After you die, we can have someone to look to for our livelihood."

Mr. Bennet sighed and said, "I have some news for you madam. I am expecting a guest for dinner. Please make sure you have a good table tonight"

"What? Is the young gentleman who has taken Netherfield coming to dinner? Oh! I feel giddy with happiness. What a great joke. You go and invite him to dinner directly. La! Such a relief"

"Mrs. Bennet, cease and desist please. I cant bear this shrieking. Its not the gentleman from Netherfield. Its my cousin Pastor Herbert Collins. You have met him and his father. He is to inherit Longbourne after I die. I think you remember the argument I had with his father so many years ago."

The argument which he alluded to had taken place between Mr. Adney Collins who was Mr. Herbert Collins father and Mr. Thomas Bennet regarding the estate being entailed on to the male members. Mr. Collins Sr. wanted Mr. Bennet to pay him 3000 pounds to sign the papers breaking the entail. When Mr. Bennet had refused to pay any money, Mr. Collins had promised him that after Mr. Bennet died, He wouldn't waste a minute and throw out his widow and girls to starve.

Mrs. Bennet had inquired of her husband as to why the gentleman was taking the trouble to visit Longbourne. Was he coming over to see his future estate? Or did he mean to throw them out as soon as he arrived? Mr. Bennet answered by showing her the letter which stated that he wanted to make amends since Mr. Collins Sr. had passed away and since he was no more, Mr. Collins didn't see why the family couldn't be reunited. He was offering the proverbial olive branch.

Mr. Collins had mentioned in his letter that he would be arriving at Longbourne at 4 pm in the afternoon and he was punctual to the minute. The Bennet family was curious as to the character of the future owner of Longbourne. Pastor Collins was an amiable young man of some five and twenty years who had scraped through University under the thumb of his miserly and narrow minded sire. When he returned home after finishing his seminary studies, he found his father unwilling to accommodate him unless he made some monetary contribution to the family coffers. A friend had let Pastor Collins know about the availability of a parish under Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Hunsford, and with the help of his friend managed to obtain the living at the rectory. Pastor Collins was not handsome, but his face showed the calmness and tranquility expected in a clergyman. He possessed the humourous intelligence affected by Mr. Bennet and his daughter in a much lesser degree, but he used what he had to his full advantage.

He arrived at Longbourne feeling apprehensive about his reception at the house where his father had fought and left in a huff so many years previously. He felt if he was rebuffed it would be rightly done so because his father had tried to take advantage of the fact they would inherit the estate. His father had instructed him on his deathbed that he was not to let go of his inheritance and that he was to make the Bennet family rue the day Mr. Bennet refused the arrangement he had proposed.

Now Pastor Collins was not a foolish man. He was totally aware of the Bennets being his only living relations and so wanted to be amiable and if possible marry into the family to keep his inheritance secure and also to make sure there would be no unpleasantness in the scenario after passed away. He had made up his mind to choose carefully a wife from among his cousins who shared his temperament and knew her standing being the wife of a country pastor. He knew he could not afford a flighty or foolish woman to be his wife as she would have to be sensible enough to handle Lady Catherine deBourgh, his patroness and employer.

He received a warm and affable welcome and immediately was ensconced in Mr. Bennet's library to speak to him and asked after his family and the estate. Mr. Bennet was a shrewd and receptive man. He realized these enquiries were not intended to be insulting or gauging the income of the estate, but merely politeness and an attempt to make amends for his father's abominable behavior so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Being a seaside town within easy distance of London, being only half a day's travel away proved to be a factor when the -shire regiment of the miltia needed a respite from their duties. These soldiers were lately stationed in India and were in Meryton to relieve some soldiers and take on new personnel and stock up for the long journey back. They had also accompanied some merchant ships which had proceeded to go on to the ports near London to supply the traders in London. The same day as Pastor Collins arrival, the –shire officers and jumior soldiers of the militia had prepared camp near Meryton and had descended on the town in full force. The officers had been invited to the townspeoples homes and the soldiers had gone to the pubs and alehouses.

On the evening of Pastor Collins arrival, as the Bennets and their guest sat down to dinner, Pastor Collins was amazed by the bounty spread before him. His father had always maintained a very stringently frugal household and during his time at university, his father supplied him just enough money to keep him from starving. And after his father's demise, he had been the heir and inherited a small cottage and some little amount of money. He had hardly ever been treated to such feasts, save at Lady Catheribe's table where he was always reminded of his station in life. For Lady Catherine was one of those people who liked to boast about their charitable nature all the while being as patronizing as possible.

Mrs. Bennet had ordered a veritable feast. There was soup, roast beef, a haunch of venison, boiled potatoes, roast vegetables, jugged hare and for dessert there were 2 kinds of pie. She had wanted to make a good impression on Pastor Collins. After all there was a full chance of him marrying one of her girls. She waited and watched with sharp eyes the way Pastor Collins observed her daughters and found him affecting towards her middle daughter Mary. Mary was an affable, intelligent young woman who shared her father and sister's passion for books but unfortunately didn't inherit his sense of biting humor. She would spend a great deal of time on her piano and harp. She had taste and skill, but not the means to engage a master to teach her. So she carried on as best as she could in her limited circumstances.

Whilst they were at dinner, in another part of the world in Meryton, Mr. George Wickham was sitting in a alehouse with his fellow soldiers, all tensed up because of his cards. He had gambled away some portion of his pay and was finding the play more difficult than he anticipated. After a while, Lady Luck smiled down on him and he collected his winnings and stumbled outside the alehouse straight into the arms of one of the women who was waiting for a customer and took her to his lodgings.

After 3 days of these happenings, the town of Meryton held its breath in anticipation of the master's arrival. He and his party were to arrive late in the morning and the staff had been hired from among the local people. The ongoing gossip was that Mr. Charles Bingley was bringing with him his 2 sisters one of whom was married. Miss Caroline Bingley was the eldest of the siblings. Mrs. Louisa Hurst was the youngest, but had married early. Plus he had with him a Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy who was rumoured to be even richer than Mr. Bingley and had relations among the peerage. Mr. Bingley's family had made their fortunes in trade, specifically trade with the Indian colonies. But Mr. Darcy had among his relatives an Earl and a Count. He was bringing with him his 16 year old sister, Miss. Georgiana Darcy who had already been presented at Court.

All of this had been related to Mrs. Bennet by her sister Mrs. Phillips who resided in the town of Meryton and her husband was among the most prominent men in the town, being the only lawyer and the town magistrate . She was one the biggest gossips and gave her opinion on everything. She had hurried from Merton as soon as she heard the news from her cook who was sister to the cook at Netherfield Park. Her sister had let her know that lots of meat and game and vegetables had been ordered in. A whole pantry of cheeses and expensive imported Indian spices had also been sent in. The housekeeper was from their house on London and she had arrived 2 days in advance to prepare for her master's imminent arrival. She had brought with her expensive Indian fabrics and had employed seamstresses to run up cushion covers and curtains and other things in the latest fashions from London.

Mrs. Bennet gasped as soon as she heard about the spices and fabrics. She started spinning plans to get one of her very own daughters married to the rich Mr. Bingley who could afford such luxury. She immediately started badgering Mr. Bennet to visit him so they could claim an acquaintance with him. He had steadfastly refused to go, leaving Mrs. Bennet in hysterics and tears, remonstrating about her nerves being torn to pieces and took to her room with her smelling salts.

Mrs. Phillips watched all these proceedings with an amused eye and she sighed, Couldn't even gossip about this as the whole countryside was aware about Mrs. Bennet and her nerves and the drama which she did at the drop of a hat. She took the opportunity to invite the Bennets to a small gathering at her house where some of the military officers had also been invited.

had woken in the morning with a heavy head to find the chit he had got with him at night was gone. His clothes and belonging were flung about as if she had gone through them looking for money or valuables. Little did she know, as she slept. Wickham had risen and hidden all in a loose floorboard. He had a great deal of experience with these sort of people.

He got dressed and made himself respectable and called for a maid to clean up and left to report at the camp. His colonel was reading through some papers and he handed him one. Mr. Wickham looked at it and saw that he had been promoted to lieutenant. He was an officer now. No longer a lowly foot soldier of the militia based in India. He had been worried , he might be relieved of his duties and that meant he would have to struggle again. But now he was safe. Also he received an invitation for a small gathering at his lawyer's house who was also the local made him happy. Finally he had gained admittance into the circles of the landed gentry.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mr. Phillips had invited Mr. Bingley and his guests to the small party at his house. Except Mr. Bingley, all others had begged to be excused, citing fatigue from their travels. Mr. Bingley had decided to engage Mr. Edmund Phillips as his lawyer to deal with all the legal responsibilities of leasing Netherfield Park and also was aware that being friends with the foremost citizen and magistrate would work in his favour as he wanted to create a good impression on the townsfolk. He readily accepted the invite to attend the small soiree and mingle with the genteel townsfolk.

Mr. Bingley concluded his business with Mr. Phillips at his office and both of them set off towards 's house by going over all the happenings in the small town. Once they reached the house, there was a party in full swing as some of the military officers were also invited. Colonel Forster and his newly wedded wife, Miss Angela Forster, his newly promoted lieutenants Wickham and Denny and Major Pratt were also in attendance.

All the Bennet girls were introduced to Mr. Bingley and Colonel Forster and his officers. Jane and Mr. Bingley immediately formed an amiable acquaintance. Mr. Wickham attached himself to Miss Elizabeth. They fell to talking about the newly arrived neighbours and came upon the topic of Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wickham looked concerned and became pale when he heard that Mr. Darcy and his SISTER were in the neighbourhood. He became silent and thoughtful and lost track of the conversation. He didn't hear Lydia call out for a dance and loudly bully her sister Mary to stop her concerto and play some dance music and he didn't hear Elizabeth when she asked him if he danced. He started when she lightly touched his sleeve and repeated her question.

He claimed that he didn't have much occasion to dance and wanted to sit out this set. Elizabeth became concerned.

"Mr. Wickham!" she exclaimed, "you look so pale. Shall I call for some tea."

"Thank you Miss. Elizabeth, but I am fine. It was just that 's name evoked some very painful memories and made me lose my countenance but now I have recovered. You asked me if I dance. Yes I do. If you permit me, may I have the next set."

Elizabeth curtsied and said " I would be most pleased to dance with you Mr. Wickham"

Lydia was enjoying herself dancing a set with Mr. Bingley. She extracted a promise from him to hold a ball in Netherfield Park after the Assembly which was to take place that Saturday evening, 3 evenings hence. She made Mr. Bingley announce his intention to give a ball to introduce his family and friends to the townsfolk. Mr. Bingley was so jovial that he acquiesced to the ball and to host a dinner shortly thereafter.

After all dances were danced and people were preparing to go home, Wickham asked Elizabeth if he could call on her the next day. Mr. Bingley asked Miss. Jane if he could call on her the next day.

Mr. Bingley was deliriously happy when he reached home. He found his family and friends sitting in the drawing room around the card tables. His eldest sister Caroline , he noted , was dressed as if she was at a court presentation. She favoured orange and was dressed from head to toe in a silk gown of shade of burnt orange. Her orange dyed plumes in her turban stood 2 feet above her head. Her arms were full of jangling bracelets and fingers were full of rings. She wore a heavy diamond choker for a necklace. Also she had some waist jeweled decoration. It was as if she gotten out all her jewels and worn them at the same time. Her gown was decollete in the latest Paris fashions and he sighed with irritation when she bent her torso to offer Mr. Darcy a better view of her assets. He noted that his friend Darcy was busy in instructing his sister in the game than in Caroline's appearance and her wiles.

Charles Bingley's second oldest sister was Mrs. Louisa Hurst. She had married Mr. Hurst even though she was younger than Caroline. Hurst was aware of Caroline's vicious streak and never showed much interest in her. He was a kind hearted, smart, intelligent man who was shrewd enough that his business and trade were prosperous and he loved his wife. Hurst was usually vexed by his wife's sister and showed the barest minimum civility she warranted. He was 10 years his wife's senior and had sheltered and guided Charles after their parents died in a carriage accident 7 years ago. Charles was a young man of one and twenty when the business was transferred to him.

Caroline had always aspired to get a title and therefore had badgered Charles to purchase an estate. They had to become landed gentry in order to be invited to their social circles. Charles Bingley had befriended Fitzwilliam Darcy just before he left university, after the death of his parents. When he introduced Darcy to his family. Caroline had immediately latched onto Darcy and pursued him with all her strength. She showed off at every opportunity and was so condescensing to others that Charles felt like shaking her to rattle some sense into her. But he never did that as he was very non confrontational and was very prone to preserving the peace.

When Charles entered the room, all enquired as to his lateness. He informed everyone about his attendance to the gathering at Mr. Phillips and told all about the idea of a ball and also the invite to the Assembly 3 days hence. Caroline immediately expressed her views about hosting a country ball and exclaimed " Charles, are you out of your mind. Attending and hosting country balls. Do you think we are to sink to this level."

Darcy was surprised and eyebrows rose up in response. He had been instructing Charles regarding his duties as a landed gentleman. His sister would be his undoing. Her blatant disrespect to the master of the house was not to be borne. Georgiana had always been schooled in that aspect. If she had objections, she was very welcome to voice them, but she had to be careful of the company and circumstances. She could always approach her brother in private to let him know of her thoughts. But she would never dream of contradicting her brother in such rude language in company. Darcy gently nudged Charles and nodded. Darcy had let Charles know that if he allowed his sister to speak so, her example would prompt his servants and tenants to do the same.

" Caroline" cried Charles " This is no way to speak to the master of the house. Don't forget, I am your guardian and the head of the family". Charles sprang up from his chair., continuing " If you do not wish to be a part of my plan, I shall make arrangements for you to be sent to our Aunt in Ireland. Your behaviour is getting unbearable. You dare shout at me so in the hearing of the staff in the house is not done. You always claimed to be a gracious hostess and now when you get a chance, you act thusly. Please think before you contradict me in this manner next time. "

Caroline was flabbergasted. Her younger brother speak to her thus was shocking to her. Hurst was watching this whole occurrence with amusement. He was very tired of Caroline jumping to outdo Louiza in her own house and acting like mistress. He was pleased to see Charles remind her of her place. His wife Louiza tried to intervene, but Hurst gently squeezed his wife's hand and very slightly shook his head "no".

Georgiana was so shocked at Caroline speaking like that to her brother that her eyes widened in shock. She had always been an obedient sister until she wasn't. She was supposed to be at her finishing school in London. But an unhappy occurrence had brought her back to Pemberley and put her in bad graces with her brother. She had been persuaded to go to Ramsgate with her companion Mrs. Younge and elope with George Wickham. Her brother had arrived on the day of the intended elopement and prevented it. George Wickham tried to blackmail her brother, but her brother put an end to that by claiming that he will say he was present with her all the time and Georgiana's reputation would never be sullied by the words of a steward's son. Mrs. Younge was just told that if she tried to spread any news about this occurence she would never be able to get employment anywhere in the top social circles.

After returning to Pemberley, a doctor had been summoned to examine Georgiana and after he had proclaimed that she was still a virgin and intact. Her brother had not let alone for a second and had employed an older lady by the name of Mrs. Annesley as her companion. Mrs. Annesley was also privy to the scene between Caroline and Charles as she was a gentlewoman fallen on hard times. So Darcy refused to treat her as a servant but treated her as one of their own. He had related the Ramsgate incident to her. Mrs. Annesley was of high morals and once she realized her main job would be keeping all unworthy suitors, especially George Wickham away from Georgiana, she was very protective of her.

Caroline sat for a few minutes after this outburst from Charles and suddenly announced her decision to retire for the night, as she could not fathom her brother insulting her before Mr. Darcy, who she wanted to marry desperately and her brother was aware of this.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst followed with their intention to retire as well. At a very subtle signal from Darcy, Mrs. Annesley hinted to Georgiana that she should retire as well because of their long journey during the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles and Darcy were left in the drawing room. Charles invited Darcy to his study and turned to his best friend,

"Do you think I was too hard on her? Was I too harsh? Should I have gently spoken to her. But the shocked expressions on all your faces and the knowledge that my valet and housekeeper also must have heard that considering she screeched at me made me undone, " said Charles.

"No", replied Darcy, pouring himself a drink and taking a seat by the fire, "Your sister deserved that speech. I have been cautioning you about her behaviour towards you and Mrs Hurst. You have to rein her in.

Darcy looked at Charles and continued, "I am aware that the display put on by your sister and her tries to impress upon me her suitability of herself as a mistress of Pemberley is not lost upon me. But I want to share with you something today. I think you should gently let her know, I have no intention of taking her as my wife."

Charles sighed, "you know what a reaction that news will warrant".

Darcy went on, "Nonetheless, I want you to put her on her guard. I need a kind and compassionate lady for a wife. I want a role model for Georgiana. You know I have raised her as my daughter. She needs a motherly figure who can protect her and support her. Unfortunately Miss. Bingley doesn't fulfill that criteria. Also the staff at Pemberley has been with the family since before my infancy. That's almost thirty years. I cannot allow someone like Caroline with her atrocious behaviour to order them about and insult them."

Standing outside the slightly ajar door, Caroline was inflamed to hear this assessment of her character and the declaration by Mr. Darcy gave her a physical pain. She determined she will show Mr. Darcy that she can be a kind, compassionate, caring mistress and a role model for his sister.

She crept back to her room, extinguished the candles and fell asleep, making plans for impressing Mr. Darcy with her changed behaviour.

In Mr. and Mrs. Hurst's room, they were changing out of their dinner clothes into their night dresses and Mr. Hurst was brushing Mrs. Hurst's hair as she sat his feet and he sat In a chair near the fireplace. They were discussing the events of the drawing room.

"You know it's high time you also stood up to Caroline, Louiza. Her behaviour is becoming unbearable. When she screeched at Charles, I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. But Charles did it for me" said Mr. Hurst.

"Henry, please understand. You know Caroline has always been bitter about you offering for me and we getting married before she did. Also its been eight years now. We have watched suitors come and go, but she wants to become mistress of Pemberley. So she always drove away her suitors. But Mr. Darcy isn't offering for her and that's what is making her unhinged"

Henry Hurst has put down the brush and started massaging his wife's neck. She took his hand and rose and got into bed. Henry blew out the candles and got into bed with his wife. He took her in his arms and started kissing her. She gave a slight moan and pressed her lips to his and slid her hand downwards to grasp his manhood and started massaging it, returning the favour. Henry couldn't control himself and started suckling at Louiza's nipples, turning them into little. Hard peaks. Louiza got onto her knees and Henry entered her from behind, burying himself into her welcoming warmth. Charles and Darcy were passing their rooms en route to their own and heard a giggle and a moan coming form the room and both smiled knowingly and retired to their own rooms.

Inside his wife, Henry Hurst reached around and kneaded his wife's generous breasts and started moving more rapidly. After a few thrusts, he pulled out and lay on his back and pulled his wife on top and entered her again. She was impaled on his hard length and was moving up and down in a frenzy. She orgasmed and her vaginal walls tightened around his dick and this was too much for him. Henry orgasmed right after his wife and they collapsed against each other, exhausted with fulfillment. Henry pulled his wife close to him and they both drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

Next morning dawned sunny and crisply bright, Charles Bingley had a restless night. He had been dreaming very inappropriate dreams about Miss. Jane Bennet. He remembered , he had promised to call on her and so got dressed with care. His valet was made to tie his cravat twice before it was deemed satisfactory. He started towards the dining room, recollecting the scene last night and really not wishing to see Caroline this morning. He didn't want to spoil his sunny mood with his sister's barbs. But he couldn't avoid her forever. So he steeled himself and entered the room, expecting to see his sister looking like a thundercloud.

But nothing had prepared him for what lay there. Caroline was been so sweet, it was sickly as everyone knew that was not her real disposition. Her effusive greeting made Charles instantly wary. He became suspicious about Caroline eavesdropping on him and Darcy last night and Darcy's declaration about Caroline. But he let it pass and accepted his plate from Caroline. He quickly finished his breakfast. Reminded his sisters about the ball and asked them both to prepare for that and let him know a suitable date and left to see Jane Bennet.

Longbourne was in uproar. Mrs. Bennet's effusions about Jane's wedding was getting on everybody's nerves. Jane and Elizabeth reminded their mother constantly that Mr. Bingley was just calling on them. For the first time, no less. He might run away if Mrs. Bennet did not let go of her effusive attentions. He might think it improper and never return to attend to Jane. This threat worked. Mrs. Bennet encouraged the young couple to sit In the garden. Mr. Bingley stayed for half of an hour and while leaving, he kissed Jane's knuckles and blushed as he stammered his goodbyes.

The very next day, Mr. Bingley was back and spent the whole morning there and even took all 5 sisters shopping at Meryton. He was seated next to Miss Jane all throughout the ride and was holding her hand and their joined hands were covered by her dress. Charles Bingley knew he was in love an wanted to court Miss. Jane. He applied to her father that very day and requested his permission to court his daughter. He was optimistic that it would soon lead to an engagement, but for now they would start with a courtship and get to know each other better.

On the third morning, he went home in a happy mood, dreaming of courting Miss Jane Bennet, when he heard his sister shouting like the shrew she was. Her ire was directed at her lady's maid, who had let her know through the local gossips that her brother was seeing, nay, was courting a local girl, daughter of one of their neighbours. When Caroline saw Charles, she rushed at him, took his hands in her own and said. "Please Charles. Please tell me this is not true. That you are not courting a country miss. No dowry. No connections. No title. Please Charles, don't be hoodwinked thus. That girl and her family have terrible reputations. The mother is a shrew and the younger daughters the most ill mannered and promiscuous flirts in the county. The father is least bothered and the estate is entailed on that Pastor cousin who is currently residing in the house. You cannot do this to yourself, to your family, to Louiza, TO ME " she screamed.

Charles Bingley was stunned to hear his sister scream at him about his respectably courting a fine lady when she practically threw herself at Darcy or any other eligible bachelor. He disengaged their hands and said coldly, "Caroline, it appears you have forgotten what I said the previous time you shouted at me and questioned my decision in my own house. Well, here's my decision. You will attend the Assembly tonight as I don't want the local gentry to know that my sister is a shrew. But they may already know that considering you have been screaming at the staff and our neighbours can hear you. Tomorrow morning you will pack your things and go to Ireland. I shall be giving a sealed letter for our Aunt. You shall remain there till you learn to behave in decent society".

Caroline stood with her mouth hanging open. She flew into a fury and smashed a mirror and few other china articles. Charles went down and called the housekeeper Mrs. Readings and requested her to send a maid to his sister's room. But told her to warn the maid to check his sister's state of mind before entering the room. Mrs. Readings called Sally and told her to go over and attend to Miss. Bingley and also let her know about the warning given by the master.

Mr. Wickham had also been calling at the Bennet house for the past week and was very amiable and attended to all sisters, especially Elizabeth. Wickham had not been aware of Darcy's being in the neighbourhood nor he was aware of Mr. Bingley's acquaintance with Mr. Darcy. He was blissfully unaware of any of the happenings in the neighbourhood. He spent so much time and money drinking, whoring, gambling that he was cut out of the news of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The Assembly hall was packed to capacity that night. Wickham was also a part of the party and was observing all young ladies to try to ensnare one. The misses Bennets were the most beautiful and all were engaged for dancing. Wickham had learnt a great deal from Miss. Elizabeth. She had pointed out her cousin Pastor Collins who was dancing with her 4th sister Miss. Kitty. Mr. Bingley who he had met at Mr. Phillips's gathering , was dancing with the eldest Miss. Bennet. And that he was at Netherfield Park with his family and MR AND MISS DARCY! He found out that Mr. Bingley was courting Miss. Jane and he had 7000 pounds a year and an extensive business in London and was leasing and probably would buy Netherfield Park. Also he had one unmarried sister with a dowry of thirty thousand pounds.

George Wickham started formulating a plan.

Mr. Darcy was not prepared for the crowd that the Assembly dance would bring in. And the manners were absolutely savage. On top of that he had to deal with young men applying to him to dance with Georgiana. He had cautioned her against dancing with the same gentleman more than once, lest they should think she was attracted. He reminded her that George Wickham wasn't the only one of his kind. Many genteel people were utter scoundrels when it came to a heiress with a massive fortune. Caroline Bingley's attentions were out of the bounds of propriety. She had been pressing her bosom to his arm on the pretext of taking his arm for support. He was getting irritated by the constant stream of nonsense, crude and very spiteful comments regarding the crowd of the assembly.

Mr. Darcy was looking at a uncommonly pretty young woman with sparkling eyes and an intelligent face. Wisps of hair had escaped her hairdo adorned with flowers, making her looking like a forest fairy, a dryad. She looked as if she would disappear into the wind in a shower of rose petals and he would be left running around looking for her. Mr. Darcy found himself feeling attracted to Miss. Elizabeth Bennet.

He moved in the background and reached the place just directly behind Miss. Elizabeth and her beautiful companion Miss. Charlotte Lucas. But Miss. Lucas lacked those sparkling eyes and the mischief that shone in them that Elizabeth had. Also listening to them, he found they had been talking about him

Elizabeth : "Who was that gentleman with Mr. Bingley"

Charlotte: "He's Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire"

E: "Why did he look as if he had something awful smelling under his nose"

Darcy was taken aback. He didn't know he came off as such. He decided to stay and listen.

C: Lizzy, be careful. He has a big party with him. If any of them hear this conversation, we are going to be very embarrassed.

E : come on Charlotte. No one can hear us in this din. And all are busy dancing. No one cares for our conversation.

C: "Mr. Darcy's sister is dancing there with Mr. Collins. She looks like an uncommonly pretty girl. She has been presented at Court and is supposed to have her first season this year."

Charlotte Lucas was a pretty girl some 3 years younger than Elizabeth. But even with the gap in their ages, they got along very well. Charlotte was one of those people other than her father who shared her interest in books. Charlotte Lucas was a gentle, but very sharp young woman. Even though her father had been knighted, they did not have a lot of money. So she didn t have a large dowry. But her wit and charm saw her having many admirers but since plain and handsome men need something to live on, all of the admirers selected plainer and duller girls with money. But since she was optimistic and hopeful for the right man to win her heart, and not marry for mere comforts, she was willing to wait.

Darcy saw Wickham moving to them and hid behind some curtains. He heard Wickham ask Elizabeth for a dance and saw them both move away. He moved into the space left by Elizabeth and Charlotte Lucas had a feeling he had heard all. She was then approached by Pastor Collins who requested her for a dance and she happily obliged and went toward the dance floor with him.

George Wickham danced 1 set with Charlotte Lucas, 2 sets with Miss. Bingley and 2 sets with Miss. Elizabeth. He was paying a lot of attention to Miss. Bingley. Charming her with his conversation. Darcy was shocked and stunned to see Wickham. The monstrous coincidence was too much. He had drawn Georgiana away and had brought her to this unpresuming town and WICKHAM TURNS UP THERE. And he was trying to woo Miss. Bingley. No doubt for her fortune. The dance was drawing to an end. His mind was in a turmoil, Darcy wanted to have a breath of fresh air. The atmosphere was cloying and constricting now. He espied a very irritating person moving towards him. She was the LAST PERSON HE WANTED TO SEE. He hid behind some curtains and found himself in a semi dark room with large French windows and fresh air. He was simply standing in there when he heard someone running towards him and all of a sudden he felt as if the wind was knocked out of him.

Elizabeth had danced 4 dances in a row. The 4th one was with Mr. Wickham. He was a very graceful dancer with light steps and beautiful movements. But her mother's instructions to the maid was causing issues. Her stays were too tight. She needed some respite. She was embarrassed by her mother's actions. She had literally pushed Jane onto Mr. Bingley . She had asked the maid to tighten Elizabeth's stays so her bosoms would pop out. She didn't want anyone to know the consequences of her mother's actions. She left Mr. Wickham to his own devices and went out into the garden to find a private spot where she could carefully loosen her stays a little. Wickham saw Elizabeth go into the garden tugging at her dress. Now was his chance.

He moved slowly into the garden and followed Elizabeth till he rounded a corner and found her trying to reach the binding of her stays.

"May I be of any assistance Miss. Elizabeth." Wickham whispered in her ears and Elizabeth spun around to see George Wickham leering at her.

E: "What are you doing here?"

W : "May I ask the same" with a leer

E: "Get back into the dance room or else-"

W : "or else what? You come out here have your dress around your neck and try to do something to your dress. You wanted me to follow you. Didnt you , my sweet " he asked her pulling her to himself and trying to push his hands into her stays to get her breasts out, all the while kissing her.

"Unhand me , you fiend" Elizabeth screamed, "Let me go"

"Let you go? Never. You are my fortune ticket. I shall have you." And started kissing her exposed neck and bosom.

As Wickham forcibly kissed Elizabeth, she realized he must have hidden liquor and had been drinking all the while. If they were discovered all would be lost. She made one desperate attempt to free herself and pushed Wickham off her. Wickham's hands had been inside her stays and her actions made him stumble and tore the top of her corset and this caused her breasts to flop out. She ran back towards to Assembly Hall and entered a semi dark room and collide with someone taking that person down with her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**. changes regarding the issues with missing words has been resolved. please review and let me know your thoughts. TIA . enjoy**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

Fitzwilliam Darcy had the wind knocked out of him when he felt someone collide into him and they both fell out of the room with a crash. He had been leaning with his head on the doorpost facing the room when he felt someone bump into him and cause him to lose his balance. He flailed out with his hands and his hands contacted something warm, soft and NAKED. It was a woman's breast. And it was in his hands. He fell down with that woman out into the curtained off area and the curtains flew open depositing him directly onto some matrons' chairs and that woman in his arms. Now in the light he got a look at what was happening. He had one of his arms and hands around a top naked woman whose bodice was around her waist and torn and her skirts were around his legs and tangled with her legs. Her dress had ridden up and his other hand was around that woman's bottom. THAT WOMAN WAS MISS. ELIZABETH BENNET.

Elizabeth had been stunned at first by the liberties that Mr. Wickham tried to take with her. It was nauseating to be groped and kissed by him. The stench of cheap liquor was making her head spin and made her want to throw up. He had thrust his tongue inside her mouth and had pulled her skirts up while shoving a hand through her corset. Why! Oh why hadn't she gotten Charlotte, Jane or even her mother to help her. She pushed him away and heard and felt her corset tear and her breasts felt the cool air. She managed to get away and collided with someone and fell into the dance hall with that man's hand on her naked bosom and her skirts run up ad legs tangled in his legs. The light blinded her as she tried to gather her clothes around her. She finally saw who it was she was entangled with. MR. DARCY! All of a sudden the enormity of her situation hit her, her tight stays bit into her chest and sides, she couldn't breathe and she felt darkness closing around her. Elizabeth had become unconscious.

Mr. Bennet jumped to the scene and swiftly took off his coat and threw it around Elizabeth's shoulders and roared, "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Darcy? Why is my daughters dress in tatters and her unclothed body in your embrace? What were you trying to do? You have most seriously compromised my daughter".

Wickham had pursued Elizabeth as she was the ticket to his fortune. But too much alcohol had made him stumble and once he got caught in the thorns of a rose bush. By the time he extricated himself and made his way after Elizabeth, she was gone. All he heard was her father screaming at MR. DARCY that HE had compromised her. George Wickham silently slid back into the throng of onlookers and acted very surprised and shocked at the proceedings. This time he wisely kept his mouth shut and never drew attention to himself. His chances of getting money from Bingley was gone. But he saw another better chance. Darcy! why didn't he think of that. He l go to him and let him know that Elizabeth had an rendezvous with him in the garden and had allowed him to rip off her clothing and gotten cold feet at the last moment and run off. He was busy dreaming about all this oblivious to the happenings around him.

Mr. Bennet had Mr. Darcy by the collar and Mrs. Bennet had been screaming about their family being ruined and all others had been calling him vile names such as rake, cad, playboy, libertine, lecher, seducer. Elizabeth had fainted clean off and was now hanging like a dead weight on him covered in her father's coat which was dangerously closely to slipping off and exposing her to everyone's eyes. He was being pushed into a corner and he kept looking for Georgiana. He couldn't see her at all.

"Get off me. I'll marry her. Get off me for God's sake" Mr. Darcy roared.

The din reduced in volume and for the first time he was able to put Miss. Elizabeth down on a nearby chair. He adjusted his cravat and told her father that he'll marry her. Mr. Bennet lost his temper again and shouted at him, "you London men think you can just waltz in here and dishonour one of my daughters, and give me false promises. No sir. That wont happen in this place. You shall apply for a special license tomorrow, bring it and the settlement papers back day after tomorrow and marry my daughter the day after that. Starting from this moment till the time youre married to my daughter, your sister, will be a guest at Longbourne estate. Jane, my daughter ,take Miss. Darcy's arm. Mary assist your sister and take Miss. Darcy into one of the adjoining meeting rooms. Mr. Darcy follow me there. And I request some of the stronger young persons to kindly assist me in transporting my daughter to a meeting room. Mr. Hayworth, please attend to my daughter, Mr. Phillips, Sir Lucas we shall need your assistance sirs. "

Mr. Hayworth was the town apothecary who had also been attending the Assembly Ball.

Mr. Darcy followed his sister and the others into the meeting room. Mr. Phillips had kept a firm hand on his arm. Fitzwilliam Darcy had never been so treated in his life. He wanted to shake off the magistrate's hand off him but he was aware if he made any action like that, the townsfolk would lynch him. So he kept silent and was co-operative as possible.

Miss. Caroline Bingley couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Yet the whole incident had taken place right in front of her very eyes. Miss. Elizabeth was half naked and Mr. Darcy had her in his arms with his legs entwined with hers and her dress was torn and her chest was hanging out and her legs and garters completely exposed. She saw Mr. Darcy accompany the town's important men into a room where the whole Bennet family was crowded and where right at this moment her Mr. Darcy was trapped. They would surely make him marry that backcountry hick. She felt dizzy and confused. She sought her siblings and found Charles's arm but he shook her off and went to the closed meeting room demanding to be let in. He shouted, "I am Darcy's best friend and demand to enter. You all have each others support. He needs me in there. I demand to be let in." The door opened and Charles disappeared inside.

By this time Louiza was at her side and she said, "Caroline, control yourself. One wrong word or move can prove to be dangerous. Lets go to those sofas and sit down. Atleast they know we wont leave without Charles."

Caroline said, " I don't know why Charles had to interfere."

Some of the nearest people overheard that and scowled at Caroline. All around them people parted to allow them some space but all were keeping them under observation.

Louiza whispered "Hush! Don't say things like that. The situation is very tense."

Mr and Mrs. Hurst each took an arm of Caroline's and moved her to the sofa and nervously all 3 sat on the edge of the sofa. Caroline kept cursing herself that she hadn't thought of such a method to trap Mr. Darcy and this country hick had done it. She had trapped him by enacting the whole scene. Caroline kept dwelling on this, darting glances at the closed meeting room door.

After about an hour, the door opened.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Mr. Bennet stepped out and cleared his throat and raised his voice and he spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen of Meryton, kindly listen to me." All around them the whispers and speech stopped abruptly. There was pin drop silence all around. Mr. Bennet sighed and said, " In view of the incidents that took place today, there is going to be a wedding 4 days from tonight. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire is engaged to be married to my second daughter Miss. Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy has something to say to that effect"

Mr. Darcy came forward and said ," I am just been engaged to marry Miss. Elizabeth Bennet 4 days from today and till then my sister Miss. Darcy will be a guest at Longbourne .And we all have agreed that Pastor Collins, Miss Elizabeth's cousin is an ordained priest. He shall perform the ceremony". He said that and made way to the exit and ordered his carriage. They put the still unconscious Elizabeth into the carriage and Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy got in . All the Bennets and Pastor Collins followed in their carriage and the Bingleys and Hursts came in their carriage to Netherfield Park. Miss Darcy was allowed to collect all articles of use that she might need and clothes etc and her trunk was packed with those items and put into the carriage and the whole party ,excepting the Hursts and Caroline Bingley, arrived at Longbourne.

Elizabeth was taken to her chambers and Mr. Bennet called a meeting of the family and staff. He said, "From this moment onwards, there will be no allusion to the unfortunate circumstance that occurred at the Assembly Ball. Fanny, especially you, he said nodding towards Mrs. Bennet. " I know you are mightily pleased to have a rich so-in-law, but please remember the circumstances. This is a patched up marriage to protect our honour and the futures of our daughters. Also Elizabeth hasn't regained consciousness. Once that happens, I don't know how will things proceed. "

Addressing the housekeeper Mr. Bennet said, "Mrs. Hill, please see to it that Miss Darcy is comfortable in the guest room."

"Pastor Collins , I am very sorry that you have to manage on the bed made up in my study. I deeply regret that the future master of Longbourne has to be accommodated thusly. "

Pastor Collins said it was no trouble and he was happy to be of assistance and as being a member of the family , he didn't mind so long as he had a fire in the fireplace.

Mr. Bennet : "Mr. Darcy, I expect you would also want to go to Netherfield Park to prepare for your upcoming journeys. Do not worry regarding the safety and comfort of your daughter. I assure you, no harm will come to her and she shall be in the company of your betrothed, her future sister."

Mr. Bennet : "Mr. Bingley, now that you are a member of the neighbourhood, I charge you with making sure that your friend returns to perform his duties and marry my daughter. Please make our excuses to your family. Such an incident has never taken place in Meryton. I am very sorry they had to be privy to such scenes on the very eve of their introduction to the neighbourhood".

Mr. Bennet : "lets all retire to our beds now. Jane take care of your sister. Fanny, for the sake of God, don't be too effusive in your congratulations and happiness. This wedding is taking place in order to cover up our humiliation. I am sure my dear daughter Lizzy will have something to say about this arrangement and it wont be pleasant. Mary you have read a lot of books. Maybe some of them taught you to take care of an unconscious person. Anyway you are not a very silly girl. You wont disturb Lizzy by unnecessary giggling or loud conversations. Help your sister Jane take care of Lizzy. Kitty and Lydia, see to it that you girls stop your silly behaviour and attend to your sister Jane, you both are to take care of Miss Darcy. Miss. Darcy you shall not lack for anything and in case you need anything please consult Kitty or Lydia. Now lets get to our rooms. There has been enough excitement for one night. Good Night to all of you."

Darcy and Bingley stepped out into the cold, crisp autumn night. Their carriage was at the entrance having been ordered previously. Darcy and Bingley got into the carriage and Darcy shivered involuntarily .He put his head in his hands and sighed. Bingley put an hand on his shoulder and said, "Darcy, old boy, this is really unexpected. I don't really understand what happened "

D: " I must be honest with you. It's a rather long story. But recounting it to you will help me make sense of it. I was admiring Miss. Elizabeth from a distance. I was thinking her friend Miss. Lucas was also a comely girl. All of a sudden I saw them dart a glance at me and realized they were talking about me and their expressions didn't leave a doubt they were not very impressed. Curious I moved in the background and positioned myself in such a way I could hear each and every word. I was right, they were making most unflattering comments about our party."

"Suddenly I saw none other than Wickham come over and take Miss. Elizabeth to dance. I saw your sister Miss. Caroline approach in the direction of my hideout. I assumed she had spotted me and wanted to make herself agreeable by bitching about the assembly. I moved away and found myself at the entrance of a semi dark room and the entrance was hidden by a heavy curtain. I hid myself in there and had my head on the doorpost, eyes closed. I don't know how long I stood in this attitude, but the open French windows gave off a soothing flow of air and I felt my headache lessen. "

"Abruptly my peace was shattered when I felt someone barrel into me and in an instant, in order to catch my balance and steady the person who crashed into me, I put out my hands and somehow got tangled up. And we both fell with a crash as I didn't find anything to hold onto for support."

Bingley said' "you were not responsible for what happened. You don't have to bind yourself to Miss. Elizabeth. I say this even though I am courting her sister Miss. Jane and am very much in lioe with her. Darcy. I am going to propose to her. I cant live without her. She has occupied my dreams ever since I met her at Mr. Phillips tea party."

Bingley continued," And from what Miss Jane has told me about her sister, Miss. Elizabeth, that lady shares her father's demeanor. She is a very independent lady with a mind of her own. She has never been one to be intimidated. Also she has a sharp tongue and takes a great deal of pleasure in teasing and usually leaves people wondering if she was complimenting or insulting them. In short she has a very sharp mind ."

Darcy was not sure if he had to be pleased or upset about this relationship. The lady in question would be like a breath of fresh air after the simpering, empty minded ladies of the ton. But her family was not the most ideal one. Father was a gentleman, estate is entailed on someone else. That someone is presently staying in the house with the unmarried girls. Mother is the worst shrew he had ever witnessed. And him, who had been dealing with his aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh ever since he was old enough to be married. But Elizabeth herself was an enigma. He had heard her converse with her friend and with her family but had never directly spoken to her. Now they were getting married.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

They reached Netherfield and Darcy went to his chambers to retire and give instructions to his valet about packing for tomorrow's trip to London. He also debated about sending an express letter to his attorney for making up papers and obtaining the license. He asked his valet, Mr. Brown about his views on the express. Mr. Brown "Mr. Darcy, it is well advised to send in an express. Maybe your attorney Sir Langley will be able to advise you regarding this marriage. Also if he anticipates your arrival, he l keep himself unengaged for working with you."

Mr. Darcy sighed and asked Mr. Brown to order the express rider to come over in an hour to pick up the letter. He decided to write to his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam , second son of the Earl of Matlock, to join him as soon as possible. He felt maybe Richard would be able to give him some support and advice. Yes, he l ask Richard to come to London and there they can work out a plan of action.

Charles Bingley was agitated to say the least. He was not thinking about how Darcy was trapped into this marriage. He was wondering what had happened in the garden that Miss. Elizabeth had come back in such a state. Who had done that to her? He spent a few moments wondering who could have been missing from the ball. But there were so many people, plus they were all unknown to him. Also present were the militia. God knew who and how that person had done this. He remembered he had to deal with Caroline as well. She was getting out of hand. She was the eldest, but due to her behaviour, no man was willing to wed her. The men who wanted her only wanted her fortune. Other decent men spent some time in her company and never came back again.

Caroline Bingley was pacing in her room. Tonight was her last at Netherfield Park. Tomorrow morning she was to leave for Ireland. She decided to speak to her brother about courting and marrying Jane Bennet especially after the event that took place. And Mr. Darcy. HER MR. DARCY was to marry that chit, Elizabeth Bennet. The very thought set her blood boiling. She had to stop this marriage. But How?! Caroline was pacing around her room thinking about all this when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find a maid who let her know that the master had summoned her in his study. The faintly insolent tone of the maid set Caroline Bingley's teeth on edge. SUMMON HER! Who did Charles imagine himself to be.

She slammed the door behind her and went to Charles's study and opened the door so fast that the door flew out of her hand and banged on the wall. Charles looked up from his papers and narrowed his eyes at her.

Charles : "Caroline, is this the manner of entering in my study? You always imagine yourself to be the connoisseur of comport and behaviour. Where is all of that when you need it the most?"

Caroline : "You dare to SUMMON me to your study. And that maid you gave the message to was so rude. I demand you dismiss her without any references right away".

Charles : "Caroline you are overstepping the boundaries again. Which makes me very happy that I am sending you to our Aunt in Ireland."

Ca : "Speaking of etiquette and manners, your beloved's sister showed us what exactly they were capable of in order to ensnare eligible , rich bachelors. And when you went in that room with them, I thought you would side with me and oppose this wedding. But I imagine all you did was shake your head and nod at them."

Ch : in a warning tone "Caroline, you have said quite enough"

Ca : her voice getting higher and shriller, "Ever since I met Mr. Darcy, I had imagined myself to be his wife and the mistress of Pemberley. And you never assisted me in my endeavours. I would have snagged him if at all you had helped me or spoken one word in my favour. All you did was come to this backcountry where those wily women caught you and Mr. Darcy in their trap. Now I am to remain a spinster till the end of my days."

Ch : "stop your caterwauling this instant. I had a word with Darcy and now I can see how his assessment of you was accurate. He let me know he had no intentions of ever marrying you. And now you have lost all my respect and affection. You want to get married is it. FINE. So shall be it. I shall arrange a wedding for you as soon as I get wedded to Miss. Bennet and will send for you when I have made my choice. If you do not agree to these terms, I shall retract the part of the pin money that I give you. You'll have to manage with what Father had left for you according to his will. And you shall only receive your dowry upon marriage. I wont be paying for anything else. All of that shall come out if your pocket. Its up to you to decide. Now please go to your room and give your maid instructions to pack your belongings".

Ca: "Charles! No. please. Let me stay for Mr. Darcy's wedding at least. I am your sister. Your blood. You wish to dismiss me in favour of that no good gold digging slut."

Ch: "Caroline" he roared. "Retract your words immediately. Miss Bennet is a sweet angel. And a lady. Which you can never claim to be. You know what, we l do well without you. Leave this room instantly. Go to your room and stay there. Tomorrow you'll break your fast there. You will not join the others in the dining room. You will leave as soon as the carriage comes round. And I l give the letter to MY driver. He is under my instructions. Nothing you can say will sway him. Tell your lady's maid to be ready as well. NOW GET OUT OF HERE. "

Caroline scampered back to her room, tears pouring down her face and rang for her maid. She said to her maid, "Bethany, Charles has been so taken in by that no good bitch that he forgets his duty to me. His own sister. His own flesh and blood. I who have raised him after Mother and Father died in that horrible accident".

This was a blatant lie. It was Hurst and Louiza who had taken them in and who had sheltered them and allowed Charles to finish university and Caroline her finishing school. Hurst had paid for all that, managed the business, trade and finances and increased them. He had handed all to Charles the moment he was able to handle the business without accepting anything in return.

Her maid started helping her to undress. After she finished, she started brushing Caroline's hair. When that was done the maid handed Caroline her dressing gown. All through her tirade her lady's maid just said "There, There, ma'am. It will be alright. Maybe if you apologize to the master, he will relent."

Ca: "No he wont. That witch has cast a spell on him. He is sending you and me both to my aunt's house in Ireland. And he has told me , he l arrange a marriage for me and send for me and I am to marry that man without protest."

She continued : "anyway you may retire now. Make sure all things are packed for travel tomorrow"

Her lady's maid curtsied and left, gently closing the door behind her.

Caroline was impatient and a thought hit her. Why not ask Louiza and Hurst to intervene. Maybe Charles will listen to them. She got up and drew her dressing gown around her, took a candle and went to speak to Hurst and Louiza.


	10. Chapter 10

_**there were some mistakes which have been fixed. please enjoy and review.**_

_**also i have received reviews with issues regarding location and characters etc. some of the characters belong to jane austen, but the situations in this story are my idea and belong to me. so please, if you dont like the changes in the story, do not review.**_

CHAPTER TEN

Henry Hurst and his wife were deeply disturbed by the incident at the Assembly Ball. Louiza did not exactly like these country balls and entertainments but she enjoyed dancing with various officers and Henry had been pleased to see his wife leave off her catty self and show her true nature which was sweet and kind to an extent. Both were happy to be away from Caroline for a change and not be affected by her vicious comments on the entertainment provided. Both had infinitely preferred attending that Assembly to be cooped up with Caroline and watch her false attentions to Georgiana and Mr. Darcy.

Louiza: "I don't know what had come over Mr. Darcy. He certainly never has behaved like this before."

Henry was deep in thought and had been silent for a while. He had not noticed Miss. Elizabeth go into the garden and was not sure who had followed her. At various points of time, there were many young gentlemen missing from the Ball. He suspected they had sneaked into the smoking room to smoke and have some drinks before returning to the dancing. He knew enough about Darcy that he believed him to be innocent of that scandal.

Henry`: "Louiza, you know what I think. That Mr. Darcy was not responsible for that vile incident. Had Miss. Bennet been conscious, she would have definitely told us who was responsible. Mr. Darcy is too much of a gentleman to do that to a young lady. He is a gentleman enough that he is taking the blame for somebody else's actions just so that Miss. Elizabeth is not ruined."

All this while they had been changing into their night clothes. The maid had previously come in to help Louiza undress and undo her hairstyle and brush it out. Now she and Hurst were sitting near the fire talking to each other and Louiza was massaging her husband's shoulders to relax him after the long day and disturbing spectacle that they had witnessed. The door flew open and they both jumped.

It was Caroline as usual. Something had irked her. This time it was serious. She had tears flowing and her whole face was wet and splotchy. She rushed to her sister and almost stepped on Hurst, Louiza exclaimed ,"Caroline, whats the matter. What has happened? Why are you crying? Is Charles alright? Has something happened to someone? Say something?"

Hurst put an arm around his wife's shoulders and said to Caroline" sister, you look very distressed. Pray tell us what has happened"

Caroline : " Its Charles. He is so blinded by that country hick that he's sending me to Aunt Marianne's in Ireland"

Hurst and Louiza exchanged looks and Louiza said ,"Tell us exactly what happened."

Caroline:" I as getting ready for bed as usual when some maid came in and gave me a message that Charles had SUMMONED me to his study. The insolence of that girl was so irritating, I went over to Charles and asked him to dismiss that girl without references. He called me mannerless, so to which I pointed out his beloved's sister's display. And I let him know that he has never sided with me. Not even today , when all he had to do was to oppose this wedding and he didn't do that. He ordered me to pack up and leave tomorrow. And that's not all. He has told me he'll arrange a marriage for me and I'll have to agree or he'll retract his portion of the pin money. HE'S THREATENED TO CUT ME OFF. "

The last part came out as a shriek. Hurst drew Louiza behind him. She had gotten injured far too many times because she faced Caroline's last time Caroline was hysterically angry and wild, she had pushed Louiza and she had suffered a miscarriage. That's when Hurst had told Charles to look for a new home as he was not going to support them any longer. He was in no mood to let his wife be injured because Caroline didn't get her way in some foolish agenda of hers. Also it was time Charles stood up to Caroline. She had spent all their life, dominating and bossing her siblings around.

Hurst: " Caroline! Stop shrieking and listen to me. Charles is well within his rights to cut you off and make you penniless. So my advice is go to your aunt's for a few months and we l try to talk to Charles to get you back in time for the season."

Caroline was flabbergasted and she looked at Hurst and Louiza. She said,"Louiza, you re my sister. Don't you have something to say. Or do you also want me out of the house and your lives. "

Louiza stepped out from behind her husband and for the first time looked at Caroline with so much hatred that Caroline felt as if she had been punched in the face. Louiza said,"Yes Caroline, I support Charles this time. And you know why? The last time I sided with you, I got shoved and lost my baby. Yes Caroline, that was the happy news I had come to give you. About me having a baby. But you were so blinded by rage that you shoved me before you ran out of the room. That day I felt nothing but pain and resentment. Now we want to be free of all drama. Best would be for you to go to our aunt's house. And if you behave yourself there, maybe I 'll talk to Charles to let you return in time for the London season."

Caroline's face became hard and her eyes became stony, "You and your husband and Charles, all have betrayed me. I wont forget this. I l get back at all of you. Even if it takes me my whole life or even if it kills me".

She flounced out of the room and left Hurst and Louiza wondering what she would do to get back at them and prayed that it wont involve anyone else getting hurt by Caroline's actions.


	11. Chapter 11

_**here we have a fresh chapter. i need a beta. if someone is willing, please let me know. i am new to this and so dont know how to get a beta. any input is welcome. the plot is thickening. caroline and wickham have something up thier sleeves. keep tuned and please like and review**_

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Early next morning, there was a note from Longbourne addressed to , inviting him to breakfast there and meet with Elizabeth before he left for London to get the papers ready. Mr. Darcy got dressed and left for Longbourne with instructions for his luggage to be loaded in his carriage and brought over there. He would leave for London directly after breakfast. When a second carriage drew up with Bingley's valet in it, he was surprised. He had no idea Bingley was travelling since he hadn't mentioned a word.

Mr. Darcy espied Caroline walking towards the carriage with tears shining in her eyes and followed by her maid who looked miserable. Her maid whispered something to her which made Caroline stop in her tracks and look directly at him. She stared at him for a few seconds and opened the door of the carriage with a bang. She got in and her maid followed her and shut the door. Bingley's valet spoke to driver and waved the carriage on.

Caroline: "Are you sure Bethany? Is your news absolutely certain.?"

Maid: "yes ma'am. Miss. Darcy's lady's maid is a relative of Mrs. Younge who is the maid's aunt. After she was so dishonourably dismissed from service, her aunt couldn't find employment at all in any of the decent houses in London as all were aware about Mrs. Younge being Miss. Darcy's companion, as all had observed her with Miss. Darcy in all public . Darcy had refused to give her good references and spread the news about her being a bad companion for a young girl. So the London _Ton_ started shunning her and gradually she lost all employment. Now she runs a boarding house near the docks in London. They all blame Mr. Darcy for their misfortunes. I took the liberty of promising that maid a good sum of money if this information holds true."

Caroline: "Hmm! This is interesting. But the question being how to contact Mr. Wickham without this driver knowing. He is loyal to Charles and if we meet Mr. Wickham with this man in tow, I am pretty sure he l let Charles know and this plan wont work. I have to stop this wedding somehow. "

Maid: "I haven't had any breakfast. Maybe we can stop in Meryton for a bite. 'Tis a long journey to the city of Cork. Please write a note and give it to me. Don't mention your name, but write the word Ramsgate in that note. He'll understand. If you mention money, I am pretty sure Mr. Wickham will not resist the temptation. He can meet us at the inn on the road. You can start feeling ill after a heavy breakfast. And the driver's tobacco can be spiked with some laudanum. "

Caroline : "You are a very smart girl, Bethany. You shall have a reward for this. A new dress and some money.

Bethany smiled and rapped on the box. The driver looked down and asked what was the matter. Bethany said Miss. Bingley had missed breakfast and wished to stop for a bite somewhere in Meryton. He could also have a cup of tea if he wished. The driver didn't realize he was being set up on a trap. They reached Meryton and went over to the Hanging Arms for a bite.

Bethany claimed her legs were cramping after sitting as she wasn't used to sitting for so long. She started walking around looking for any urchin who would be her messenger for a few coins. Imagine her surprise at her luck when she found the man in question nursing a hangover sitting and eating some porridge.

She went and stood near him and said in a low voice, "Follow me". George Wickham looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing next to him. Bethany jingled the coins and Wickham perked up. He picked up his coffee and went after Bethany. She pressed the note into his hand and said, "Read it and do as it says". There were a few coins along with that note. Then she went and got some tobacco for the driver and spiked it with laudanum.

Bethany went over to her mistress and smiled at her. Caroline instructed her maid to go give the tobacco to the driver with a few coins and tell him it was a reward for being so faithful to the Bingleys. She told Bethany that her dress and money will be with her after Caroline reached Pemberley as the mistress. Also she would dismiss the housekeeper there and give the post to Bethany. The thoughts of so many riches and such a large promotion made Bethany's head spin and she fell into daydreams about the money, dress and how she would boss over the servants of Pemberley. Conceited bunch that they were.

Caroline smiled to herself and sipped at her tea. Presently the driver appeared and asked her if she wished to leave. London was a long way off and they were already running late. He said this with some trepidation as he knew the inclination of Miss. Caroline Bingley to smash china and glassware when she was angry. But he was surprised to see her smile sweetly and even more so when Bethany handed him the tobacco and coins and praised him as per Caroline's instructions. The driver was flattered and he went to get the carriage.

Caroline and her maid saw that Mr. Wickham was following their carriage at a safe distance and they were sure he was going to be a part of the plan. Unbeknownst to them, a person who was close to all families involved had observed this exchange. Now it was just a matter of time.

After about three hours of driving they had arrived at an big town with many hotels and lodging areas. Bethany rapped on the drivers box and told him that Miss. Bingley wished to stop at a lodging house for a few hours as she was feeling ill after such a huge breakfast. He was to go and order her a pot of hot tea and have it sent to the rooms and he could have a break.

The driver did as he was told and went and sat at the stables and took care of the horses and gave them some oats and water. He sat down in his box and smoked some of the spiked tobacco. Presently he started feeling ill and drowsy and dropped off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**a fresh new chapter. Elizabeth is conscious. Sparks fly. please review. previous chapters and this one have all errors edited. please review. **_

CHAPTER TWELVE

That very same morning as Caroline was preparing to leave for Ireland, and Mr. Darcy having received Mr. Bennet's note, in Lizzy's room at Longbourne, Elizabeth Bennet was in a sunny field lying on a bed of daffodils and daisies and other wildflowers, wind blowing her face and the clouds looking like little puffs of cotton. Suddenly the sky grew dark and she was transported to the Assembly Rooms garden with Mr. Wickham. This time she struggled but he was so unnaturally strong, she couldn't get away and someone discovered them. Wickham started laughing like a demon and Elizabeth covered her face. When she took her hands off, Wickham had turned into Mr. Darcy and they were inside the Ballroom tangled up. She tried shouting but all she heard were screams. She woke with a start and found herself in her house, in her bed, in her house, at Longbourne. Jane and Mary were with her and they had opened the curtains to let in the crisp autumn sunshine.

Jane was sponging her forehead with warm water and Mary had been rubbing and massaging her feet. Elizabeth said, "I thank you my sisters for taking such good care of me".

This was so wholly unexpected that Jane gave a little scream and Mary dropped Elizabeth's foot.

Jane, "Lizzy! thank god you're awake and conscious. Oh! my most beloved sister." she cried hugging her.

even the stoic and serious Mary was looking tearful and said," oh Lizzy! I am very happy you are alright."

Jane;"Mary please ring for one of the staff to come up here"

Jane called for some hot tea and broth for Elizabeth and said "How are you feeling now? Do you remember anything from last night."

Eliza: "I feel better, except my head is slightly heavy and my body feels sore and I am still feeling exhausted."

Jane and Mary looked at each other. Jane nodded to Mary and Mary went and closed the door.

Jane : "Lizzy dear, don't you really remember anything."

Lizzy got worried and scared. She said ,"I do remember a few things. Mother had told Lucy, our maid instructions to lace up my corset very tightly. It was so tight it made me feel as if a knife was digging into my body. I was talking to Charlotte and Mr. Wickham asked me for a dance. After that was done, I couldn't breathe and those stays were killing me. I went out into the garden for a breath of air and to loosen those confounded stays. Mr. Wickham followed me" here she broke down and tears spilled from her eyes. "Jane, Mary, my sisters, I know I can trust you to keep this a secret. He….Mr. Wickham, kissed me and tore my corset and groped my chest. He drew up my skirts and tore at my drawers. I managed to get him off me and ran toward the Hall. I ran into a dark room and I crashed into someone. And I felt all go blank!" she started sobbing,

"Please Jane, were we discovered? Please tell me I don't have to spend the rest of my life with that blackguard. He's no gentleman Jane. He came at me as if I was the town courtesan."

Jane and Mary gasped and Mary exclaimed "Mr. Darcy is innocent after all!"

Elizabeth started and sat up straighter, "Mr. Darcy! You mean that Mr. Darcy who's a friend of your Mr. Bingley. That proud and serious man !What does he have to do with all this. "

They heard a knock and Mrs. Hill appeared with a tray with hot tea, gruel, broth and a message,"Mr. Darcy is downstairs in the hall ma'am. Your father has invited him to take breakfast with us". She curtsied and left.

Elizabeth : "Jane , my lovely sister! What has happened? Why on earth is Mr. Darcy breakfasting at Longbourne?"Jane helped Lizzy out of bed and started helping her get dressed.

Jane: " Lizzy. keep your composure. please dont speak hastily. We'll try to explain what we can say to you. Father has asked us to let him know directly as you wake. He is the best person to explain the happenings" and again exchanged glances with Mary.

Mary said, " Lizzy, I am sure that when you ran in from the gardens, I imagine it was Mr. Darcy you collided with. Because there was a sudden crash and you and Mr. Darcy fell out from behind some curtains. You were half naked , Lizzy. Your skirts were all bunched around your waist. Your bodice and corset in tatters. "

Jane continued, "Father was furious. You were unconscious all through that time and Mr. Hayworth attended you. WE all had a meeting where Mr. Darcy agreed to marry you. Father was not satisfied and felt that he might return to London and not come back at all. So Miss. Darcy is a guest here at Longbourne, till Mr. Darcy returns with the license and settlement papers and the wedding solemnized. The banns will be read today and tomorrow. "

Elizabeth was shocked. From what she had seen and heard of Mr. Darcy, she had found him an arrogant, proud young man who looked down on them. And now he was in the breakfast room with her father. She had to remedy this. It wasn't Mr. Darcy's fault. It was atrocious. How could her father make wedding arrangements with a total stranger. It was all very irritating.

The 3 sisters went down to breakfast and found that Hill was correct. Mr. Darcy had come to breakfast. Elizabeth looked at him and her father and requested an consultation with both in the study. Her mother flew to her side and started fussing around with her. She started with, "A consultation, pray why do you need that, Lizzy. Please mind your tongue. Such a proposal. Such riches."

Elizabeth looked disgusted at her mother.

"Please father, I have to speak with both of you, now". Her father sighed and got up from the table and looked at Darcy who said, "lead the way, sir"

All 3 went to the study and Elizabeth turned to her father' "Papa, may I ask why Mr. Darcy has been granted consent to marry me in 4 days " she didn't even look at Mr. Darcy. "Please forgive my speech. But what I gathered from Jane was that I and Mr. Darcy were found in a most conspicuous I dont imagine that is any way to get married off to someone we dont know at all"

Mr. Bennet : "Daughter, please sit down. You have no idea what we saw at the Assembly Ball ? People's reactions!"

Lizzy:" I know father, Jane has told me all. But Mr. Darcy is not to be blamed. It was my own foolishness and Mr. Wickham" here she found she couldn't continue and she turned to Mr. Darcy and said," I am sorry about the whole affair. Nevertheless, I release you from your obligation. You don't have to marry me."

Darcy was stunned. He had always assumed that Elizabeth had trapped him after she heard about is riches. But here she was, releasing him from the engagement. But he found he didn't want to be released. Bingley was right. This lady was a breath of fresh sir. She had a mind of her own, and her own opinions. This was his chance to escape. He was getting furious with himself. He wasn't sure of what he wanted.

Mr. Bennet interceded, "Lizzy, you cannot do this. Please consider your reputation and your sisters as well. "

E:" Father, our reputations were at stake ever since Lydia and Kitty were out in society. It was just a matter of time before we would have issues with our reputation. They both did everything they could to spoil our good name. You never stopped them. Also you don't even know what had happened. And is your health so precarious or has Pastor Collins threatened to throw us out now, that I am being foisted off in such a fashion. But before I accuse everyone but myself of foolishness, I want to confess what really took place last night".

Elizabeth then recounted the whole story as she had told Jane and Mary. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet were stunned by the liberties taken by Wickham. Darcy knew about his habits of fraternizing with women of the night. But laying his hands on a gentlewoman was going too far even for Wickham. He would have been far too drunk to do this.

Mr. Bennet was beside himself and said, "I think its time the militia removed themselves from Meryton. I shall write to the Colonel and demand that he take his regiment to another place to camp. Lydia showing off was too much. But now a low ranking officer has dared take such liberties with the ladies of the town. And imagine his gall. He laid hands on my dearest child."

Mr. Darcy interjected, "Mr. Bennet. Please consider this again. You will have to explain yourself for such a demand and that cannot be done without explaining Miss. Bennet's role in the incident. This will be seriously compromising your reputations. Nay ! I have made a promise and I intend to keep it. I am a man of my word"

Elizabeth was furious now," Mr. Darcy, If this promise was to be kept between us, there is no need for you to act this way. I am very sure you have no desire to marry me and I return the sentiment. Why do you insist on this.? Were you so attracted by my charms that you have decided on this wedding. I am seriously speaking, Mr. Darcy. I want you to retract your suit. "

Mr. Darcy: "Miss Elizabeth, the whole town saw us. Your family wont be able to keep its place in society. your sisters will be ruined. Please understand. And I will be labelled as the most unscrupulous cad ever. You were practically unclothed and in my arms. I will be called the rake of all times. I have Georgiana to consider."

Elizabeth sat down dazed and sobbed, ''this is not fair. I don't want to marry you. NO matter what riches you're able to provide. I wanted to marry for love. Now I m trapped in a marriage of convenience and unpleasantness. Please father," she implored.

Here, at this very moment, there was a loud bang and the door flew open and Mrs. Bennet stood there, fire in her eyes' "Lizzy" she shrieked, "You wont refuse Mr. Darcy. You shall accept his suit. Do you want us to be thrown to the streets after your father dies. Mr. Darcy wont have you if you speak like this. You are the most ungrateful child ever. Oh! How I wished that you were a boy. Your father has spoiled you by teaching you all those university books of his"

Mr. Darcy looked at Mr. Bennet, "My estate is entailed upon Mr. Collins."

Mrs Bennet flew to Mr. Darcy and started, "Please don't take Lizzy's words to heart. She will be made to listen to reason."

"Lizzy if you do not marry Mr. Darcy, you shall see me dead. I wont have you throwing away such a alliance due to your hot headedness."

The whole house was in an uproar with Mrs. Bennet claiming she was faint, needs a doctor, her heart was thumping like a piston and all her other complaints. All members, including Miss. Darcy were alarmed. But Jane and Hill took Mrs. Bennet away shrieking about how they would end up in the poor house and her nerves were in shreds etc. etc.

Mr. Bennet looked at Mr. Darcy and said, "Welcome Mr. Darcy, to my world and family."

Darcy was dazed and looked at Elizabeth who turned her face and stalked off.


	13. Chapter 13

_**mr darcy leaves for london. elizabeth is to marry in 4 days. **_

_**please enjoy and review**_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Mr. Darcy was stunned at this display and Miss. Elizabeth looked mortified. She said, "Now you see Mr. Darcy, why I don't want you to tie yourself to me."

Mr. Darcy irritation was lessened by this act. He said, "I think we should sit down to breakfast. I have a long way to go and I shall not have time to stop for eating. I shall return with the license and settlement papers as promised. Please would you kindly see to it that my valet, footmen and driver have been supplied with victuals."

Elizabeth felt her heart sinking and was dejected. She played around with her food. She had no appetite. Mr. Wickham had never been an option. But to tie herself to Mr. Darcy, especially after her mother's show, was too much. After breakfast, Mr. Darcy started to prepare for London. He asked to have a word with his sister and Georgiana and him sat in the garden.

Mr.D :"I don't know what to say Georgie dear. But I assure you I will return no matter what. You realize that this wedding is taking place not just to protect the Bennet sisters but also your reputation. I had never wanted to marry like this. But now its no more an option. "

Georgi: "Brother, I don't think I l suffer any ill treatment here. Not with all those girls in there. I am sure Miss. Elizabeth will make a splendid mistress for our home. And I seriously would have her for a sister than someone like Caroline Bingley."

Before he left, he kissed Georgiana on her forehead and took his leave from the Bennets and Pastor Collins and he bent over Miss. Elizabeth's knuckles and kissed them and promised to return as soon as he got all papers in order.

Georgiana had already been spirited away by Kitty and Lydia and they went to her room to see all the pretty things she had.

Elizabeth was surprised as to the show of delicacy by Mr. Darcy. She went inside the house and dropped all pretense of civility. She got her bonnet and pelisse and a parasol and wore her stoutest walking boots and started towards the door when her mother pulled her back. "Where on earth do you think you are going Miss. We have to get your trousseau for the wedding. We don't have any time at all. Ask your father how much will he give you. Mr. Darcy has left without giving anything at all. How are we to manage dresses and other articles for all you girls".

Elizabeth shook off her mother and went outside. The house was stifling. She had to walk to clear her mind. But she decided not to leave the confines of Longbourne. She wasn't sure of the townspeoples reactions and also she was worried about meeting Mr. Wickham. She went to her father's garden where there was a small lily pond and she sat staring at the water and flowers.

In the house, Pastor Collins asked Mr. Bennet to speak to Miss. Mary Bennet in private.

Mary and her suitor were shown into the study where Pastor Collins turned to her and said, "Please hear me out. I am sure you have guessed why we're here now. I was instructed by my patroness that now that I have obtained a living, I should make haste to marry.

I am sure she doesn't want an unmarried clergyman for her parish. I have to let you know that my father was a miserable miser who never let me have enough money to survive decently. Now after he passed, I really never felt like living in my father's house. I sold all that property and invested it and now have enough money for us to live comfortably. I am sure that you would not be flighty and extravagant and would manage our house within my means.

I have absolutely no intentions of making your family homeless after your father passes. I never knew my mother and never had a proper loving family. Now having obtained them, I am reluctant to part with them.

Your stoic and soothing manners, in view of this very unfortunate incident of your sister has shown me that you are the type of woman who would selflessly work for your parish as the wife of a pastor. So if you permit me, I wish to ask your hand in marriage."

Mary had tears in her eyes and said, "I never thought anyone would give me the consequence I always craved. I had assumed, I would be a spinster all my life. But I accept your proposal. Not because you have a good living and all that, but because you have shown me the respect and faith I always craved".

Pastor Collins said, "I'll go post haste to your father for his consent. If you would permit me" and kissed Mary on her forehead and went to find Mr. Bennet. He applied to him and obtained his permission.

Mrs. Bennet was delirious. Three daughters were betrothed. One was to be married in 2 days.

She started asking Mary to come to Meryton so that they could start preparing for all 3 weddings at once. Mary was not so sure, but Jane persuaded her that she couldn't wear her old dresses to her own wedding. Plus she' l need some new dresses when she goes to see Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It would be nice to see her with some pretty dresses.

Lydia and Kitty started crying about how they were left behind. Mrs. Bennet also started desiring new clothes. Mr. Bennet gave them all some money and went to look for Elizabeth. He found her at the lily pond looking forlorn. He went over to her and she saw him and gave a watery smile. He sat beside her and said, "M y daughter, you are the only one in this house that ever understood me. Even Jane, though she's a mild and good girl can never understand me as well as you do. It pains me greatly to marry you to a person whom you know hardly anything and don't even like him. But you do understand how it is in society. Please, our reputations and your sisters' lives depend on you now."

Elizabeth hugged her father and let her tears flow. Mr. Bennet couldn't stop his tears. He was giving away his most precious daughter to a man who they knew nothing about except that he had a great estate and money. He felt guilty that he hadn't made arrangements for his daughters to save them from such a situation.

They sat together in silence for some time before the hustle and bustle of Mrs. Bennet and her daughters back from shopping caused Mr. Bennet and his daughter to come inside the house. Jane and her sister Mary noticed their father and sister had been crying and all their joys were turned to ashes. They both were marrying for love. And Elizabeth was to marry within 2 days for convenience.. Mrs. Bennet was oblivious to any sorrow on her husband and daughter's part. She harped on Lizzy about how she didn't come shopping but they had ordered a dress for her at the dressmaker's and how Jane had the forethought of getting along a favourite dress of Lizzy's and they had used that for measurements.

Elizabeth went to her room and cried as if her heart would break. Then she dried her tears and squared her shoulders. She wouldn't let Darcy and his proud arrogance to break her spirit. She would stand up to him so that he would never have a moments peace.

Georgiana had noted all these happenings with astonishment as this was the first time she had seen a lady, no less a mistress of an small estate, behave thus. She wanted to go speak with Elizabeth but was afraid about her reaction to her friendly approach and decided it was best left for later. They would have plenty of time for making friends after she was married to her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

_** new chapter. caroline's scheming have made her do something unexpected. please enjoy and review. Need a beta. any volunteers?**_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Caroline and her maid were sitting in the parlour of the Lighthouse Inn and talking to Wickham, who had followed them and applauded their ingenuity in getting rid of the driver who stuck to them like a burr on Bingley's instructions.

They were sipping tea and Bethany was sitting in a chair behind her mistress while Caroline and Wickham were seated on the sofa.

Caroline: "well Mr. Wickham, I hear you are intimately connected to the Darcy family"

Wickham: "yes, my esteemed father was steward and estate manager to the late Mr. Darcy ".

Caroline: " I hear about some transactions between you and Mr. Darcy didn't go very well "

Wickham, "How much do you know about my interactions with Mr. Darcy ?"

Caroline: "enough to know you are the best man for a job I have for you"

Wickham: "does it involve money?"

Caroline: "yes of course. I am not a simpleton Mr. Wickham. I am well versed with how the world functions."

Wickham: "Miss. Bentley, what exactly is it do you want me to do. I can't imagine you have called me here to chat with me?"

Caroline : "straight to business. Good. This small talk was getting tedious. Mr. Wickham. On the night of the assembly, it was you Miss. Elizabeth ran into in the garden, wasn't it?"

Wickham: "And what makes you say that," he askedcautiously.

Caroline: "I see my information and choice was right. No honourable man, a gentleman, is so very very cautious with his dealings. "

Wickham was getting a little annoyed. This lady was toying with him like a cat does with a mouse. He asked her, "What is your interest in the Darcy family?"

Caroline replied,"I have some work for you and if you are able to do it well, I l get you a better post. Another promotion, but a really high rank and money of course. How about 2oo pounds now and the rest after you get the work done."

Wickham sat up straight. Were his ears deceiving him? Did this woman really say 200 pounds now and more later.

Caroline smiled at him, "Now Mr. Wickham, I understand you had some dealings with Miss. Darcy and the future Mrs. Darcy. I happen to know it was you who molested Miss. Elizabeth in the gardens. Unbeknownst to you, I had come out for a breath of air. I observed you rush after Miss. Elizabeth. I imagine you to have a secret tryst with her, But it all went sour. You pawed her and she ran off and got tangled with Mr. Darcy. Being the respectable gentleman he is, he's marrying her."

"Now I have been trying to win Mr. Darcy for years and I cant allow this countrywoman without dowry or connections to gain Mr. Darcy when I have spent so much efforts to win him. Now here's what I want you to do. You shall go to Mr. Darcy and let him know about your role in Miss. Elizabeth's disgrace. I daresay that hussy has already told him a sob story to trap him. But you shall let him know about your connections with society newspaper reporters. I don't imagine, he'll enjoy reading about his family name tarnished in the London dailies."

"Also I have to prevent my brother Charles from marrying her sister. That's another point. If possible you have to convince my brother that Miss. Elizabeth Bennet invited you to the garden and you were not the first man she's showed her interests in. Also when you see any drunken servants, you re to whisper this same story to them and make sure this piece of gossip is well spread. Mr. Darcy and my brother will not marry these bumpkins. And I can make other arrangements for wedding matches. So Mr. Wickham, all you have to do is ruin the Bennets and I shall make you rich and also purchase a high ranking post commission. I hope this proposal is acceptable."

Wickham was delirious. He could milk this opportunity for all it was worth. He could get money from Darcy, Bingley and this woman. But before he could say something Caroline said, "But I have a doubt. What was your relation with Mrs. Younge. I can't imagine she would have risked so much In assisting you with trapping Miss. Darcy unless you were related to her."

Wickham said, "she's my cousin on my mother's side. My mother was not from a polite background. She had trapped my father by compromising him. After they married, she had made life hell for him. She had multiple affairs and while giving birth to an offspring from one of these affairs, she and the baby passed. Mrs. Younge used to visit us from time to time. My father suspected I was also a product of an affair, so he would pay only the basic of attention to me. She used to come over and help with me."

"I had pulled some strings to get her in Darcy's employment and we used our wiles to trap Miss. Darcy. But Darcy came earlier than expected and that little bitch couldn't bear to hurt her brother and spilled the beans. All was lost. But now I see a good opportunity to make money."

Caroline said, "Also , once all this is done and the wedding is called off, you are to send a message and I shall arrive here and pay you the rest of the money and purchase your commission. As for now, " she mentioned to her maid and Bethany passed over a heavy leather bag with coins. "these are the 200 pounds as promised."

Wickham was very intrigued with this woman who passed over a bag full of coins without flinching. That meant she was very wealthy. His latest employer wasn't exactly paying him well after he was posted in Meryton. Not that he had any news of importance to share. In his previous posting, he was guard to the Colonel's lodgings. He was able to sell news for a tidy sum. After he was promoted, he was stationed far off from the Colonel. And now that he had a pretty little wife, Wickham had not been able to gain much news. He turned to Caroline and said, "When I finish my assignment, I shall send you a note to come over. Revenge will indeed be very sweet. Darcy shouldn't have wronged me and my aunt. And that Bennet girl. She wouldn't let me at her. Ran off indeed. I'll get all of them. "

Wickham pocketed the leather bag of coins and bowed and left.

Caroline sipped at her tea and said, "I am sure I shall be Mrs. Darcy yet and gain my place in society. Also Charles needs a little humiliation to teach him a lesson. He insulted me and chose that little country bitch over me. That Wickham is right. Indeed revenge is sweet."

Caroline got up and said to Bethany, "go down and check if that foolish driver man is awake and let's get on. If we don't make it in time, Charles can get suspicious. It won't bode well for us."

Bethany left to do her mistress's bidding. She went and woke the driver and made sure the carriage is ready to carry on for Ireland.

She came back and said, "Miss Bingley, Ma'am, we're ready to leave. The driver kept apologizing for having slept so soundly."

Caroline and her maid and the driver got into the carriage and went on their way to Ireland.

The silent observer from Lighthouse Inn was very interested in what was going on. He went to the nearest bookstore and bought some writing materials and wrote busily on a sheet of paper and posted the note to his superior.

In the Darcy carriage with its arms and insignia, Fitzwilliam Darcy was in deep thought. His valet had not seen his master so disturbed. Fitzwilliam Darcy had never been one for idle chat or small talk. But this trip was different. He had somehow felt his master was very unhappy with what had taken place. It was blessing London was only half a day's distance away and it took them slightly more time to reach there.


End file.
